<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Delight. by Honeysucklesweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201320">Afternoon Delight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysucklesweetie/pseuds/Honeysucklesweetie'>Honeysucklesweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Committed Relationship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysucklesweetie/pseuds/Honeysucklesweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Elita get busy on a nice afternoon, trapped in their berthroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elita One/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Delight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With any lover, each of them have their own sets of kinks, or what their boundaries are.<br/>
With the famed Optimus Prime and Elita One, this was no difference. </p><p>As her frame pressed further against the wall of their berthroom, her servos clasped above her helm while her mate held them with his own servo, his twin trailed down her frame, groping and squeezing her sides as if his digits craved to feel the plush protoform of her hip.<br/>
“Are you okay, Elita?”<br/>
A heaved breath brushed her wiring with the heat of his words, making the femme writhe with need. The lubricant of her valve seeped down her thighs, coating them within her blue coloring. As her half-lidded optics glanced up at the mech hovering above her, her vocals mustered the energy to reply.<br/>
“Yes, yes, love, I’m okay, please,”<br/>
His engine purred, revving louder as he nodded to her assurance; she smiled weakly. Elita knew that he cared for her, the thought he put into stopping his actions before interface to make sure she was okay, it proved his love all the more.<br/>
Lost in thought, the Prime’s heavy servo trekked downwards further, ending upon her swollen valve. Pushing his middle digit against the sensory node that burned with an aching need for release. This cheeky mech was teasing that ache to work her up even further – no surprise, but it was doing just fine. Her structure trembled, shaking against the wall, and against his chassis. Soft moans, peppered with breathless whispers pushed through her throat, as her mate paid his attention to her neck itself. Biting, marking, enjoying the reactions he stirred from her. Nothing to him was more pleasurable than seeing her come undone with the white hot pressure of being denied release, not until his spike filled her valve with his thickly overload…<br/>
Snapping from his processor, his servo working her valve moved up, pressing against her lower abdomen, with his digit slightly coated with her lubricant. A whine ensued from his lovely femme, as a smirk plagued his derma. Pushing away from her needy frame, Optimus’ arms outstretched, wrapping around Elita’s sides and pulling her into his chassis, as he carried them over to their shared berth.  Laying her down softly against the thermal sheets, right at the edge of their berth he stood, with her legs dangling from the edge while his stood in-between her thighs. Tall and hovering over her yet again, his torso leaned over to entrap his derma with hers. Ever so sweetly, her intake opened to welcome his glossa; exploring her intake never ceased to rev his engine up. Her moans became muffled, her optics shut completely, her frame became melted Energon for him to play with. As he kissed her deeply, his servos slid up and down her frame, holding, groping, pressing. Her breasts were a target, nonetheless. Squeezing them, playing with them as he pulled and pushed into them with one servo, one servo for two breasts? Dear Primus, how he sinned. While his one was occupied, its right twin ran along her hips. Her curvaceous hips that could take a pounding, however hard and however fast he so chose. His spike was pulsing at this point, ready to burst from its confines of his panelling. A hardy groan fluidly ran from his vocals as his optics opened softly, while he pulled from their kiss.<br/>
“Mmh, please…”<br/>
“Patience, love. I want you wet and ready,”<br/>
A breathy moan escaped the former Commander, as a click was heard. Oh that glorious click, it was music to her sensors. She couldn’t bear the forethought of missing the sight of his stiffened spike, pulsing with lust and dripping of pre-fluid. As she pushed her helm up, her optics caught that sight. A long, thick rod of lust, just aching to fill her valve with his seed, oh how tight he remembered she felt, how she clamped down around his thick member, milking him of every last drop…<br/>
His optics narrowed seeing her getting wetter from staring at his member. He couldn’t hold it any longer.<br/>
His hips thrusted forward, pushing past her folds and moving forward within her walls. Her face went flush, her fual lines pulsed furiously, her moans became louder, uncontrolled; his hips finally resting against the Apex of her thighs, the mech grinned down to the femme who’s face contorted in ecstacy. Her glossa hanging from her lower derma, her optics rolled and looking upward, with her helm tilted back. Oh, she looked so gorgeous looking like that.<br/>
“Primus, ’Lita, if you keep this up, I won’t hesitate to pound away at your valve…”<br/>
“Mmnf, please…”<br/>
Pulling back, his hips gyrated forward, slamming right into her swole port. Her walls stretched religiously, tightening on him only when his hips met her inner thighs. She felt so deliciously tight and welcoming, so wet and warm…<br/>
Dear Primus, he felt so big inside of her. It didn’t matter how many times they’d frag, she still couldn’t get over how well he stretched out her inner walls, how the ridges on his spike touched every node inside of her. As his hips pushed, and pulled back, her vents whirled with the aching increase of that coil deep inside of her abdomen. As he grew more and more sloppy with his thrusts, his arms reached down and hooked around her legs, yanking her slightly forward against him, and holding her legs against his waist. A choked groan released from his throat, achingly thrusting faster, and faster, and faster. As he did, her servos dug deeper into the sheets, clinging for mercy as her poor valve was getting pounded as if there was no stopping, any time soon.<br/>
“Elita…”<br/>
“O-Optimus,”<br/>
Before he could reply, his hips thrashed forward, pumping twice before three shots of his fluid spilled into her valve, along with her walls tightening with a blissful scream coming from his femme as she too overloaded.<br/>
“Mmh, you’re amazing…”<br/>
“Shh, Elita, relax.”<br/>
Letting her legs drop softly, his arms slithered under her frame’s back strut and pulled her upward, before maneuvering himself onto the sheets, back first and resting her atop his chassis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>